


like a cat

by 4419



Series: people call it love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, LMAO, M/M, Truth or Dare, i just needed to get this out of my system, idolverse, the minhyung tries series is here again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Minhyung tries his hardest to restrain himself from going to Jaemin and touch his kitty ears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh it's me again, i keep having these ideas so i just needed to let it out  
> i hope you are at least enjoying this haha ♡  
> warnings for errors, pg13 stuffs c:

It's nice that the whole group hangs out like this even with busy schedules and never ending practices, Minhyung thinks. But it would be nicer if they stop making Jaemin look cuter than he already is. Currently, Jaehyun hyung and Yuta hyung are taking turns in telling Jaemin what he has to wear for the dare, (and Minhyung is having none of it) he _does_ n't want this.

  
Here's how it all started.

  
Taeyong hyung gathers everyone up in their living room and decided it will be fun to play truth or dare because _it's been a while since we talk about things with each other_ and it's probably just an excuse to tease the younger ones, but they comply anyway. Someone brought a empty water bottle and insist they do it using spin the bottle, Taeyong hyung got even more excited with this thought.

  
They started smoothly, everyone being carefully choosing to tell the truth. Johnny hyung was forced to do a dare because Yuta hyung says _it's gonna get real boring if the next person chooses truth._ So Johnny hyung took the risk, as if he's not used to it anyway, the group took this chance to and told him to mix all the condiments he could see in their kitchen and drink it. With the mixture of ketchup, soy sauce, salt, vinegar and sugar, he drinks the stinky liquid in one go and everyone laughed proudly.

  
The bottle pointed to Minhyung but he purposely chose truth because he notices Johnny hyung is still trying to get that taste off his mouth. Ten hyung offers to ask him the question, gleefully, he's probably thought of it since they started and has just now got the chance to do it.

  
"Okay, our dear Mark, do you like anyone right now?" Ten wiggles his eyebrows teasing and Minhyung squints his eyes. He shakes his head slowly, trying to gather up his memory if he misses something that's about his crush or something, but from the looks of it he doesn't seem to have one.

  
"Ah, I see. Hmm, okay then." Ten pouts when he sees Minhyung shaking his head that tells him no, he doesn't have anyone he likes. "That was really boring,hyung." Donghyuck mumbles beside him but Minhyung waves it off.

  
The bottle was spinning again before Minhyung knows it. He can see Jeno and Sicheng hyung laughing about something across him. Minhyung was too occupied to hear the cute grumble near him, he was shaken out of his thoughts when everyone laughs at how cute the grumbling is.

  
"Ah, Jaemin-ah." Jaehyun hyung coos patting Jaemin's back assuringly. "Truth or Dare?"

  
"Choose dare, NaNa." Yuta chirps in.

  
"Dare! Dare!" Jeno starts as the other members follow excluding Minhyung, he just looks at Jaemin curiously.

  
"Okay, fine. Dare." Jaemin surrenders and the uproars of his members have never been so loud and Minhyung's worried managernim might come out of his room to stop them. Gladly, the circle died down when Yuta hyung tells Jaemin what he should do.

 

And that's how they ended up here, right now. Jaemin looking at the kitty headband and the white collar that he has to wear. Jaehyun coos even more telling Jaemin he'll look so much like a cute kitten if he wears it. They signalled Jaemin to go to the bathroom to put on the accessories they gave him, Minhyung doesn't even want to know where they got it from.

 

"Jaemin-ah, come out now!" Taeyong hyung announces because Minhyung admits, Jaemin was taking too long inside the bathroom. He wonders if Jaemin is really that embarrassed.

  
"I look weird, hyung." The statement caught Minhyung's attention and looks at the owner of the voice, which he shouldn't have done, mind you. He swallows up everything that he was going to say and proceeds to follow Jaemin's movements as the younger sits next to Jaehyun hyung.

  
"What? You look pretty!" Yuta chirps, proud of himself for pushing the younger with this dare of his. Ten kneels from his place and tries to pinch Jaemin's blushing cheeks.

  
Minhyung tries his hardest to not stare for too long because he knows he'll just regret it. He's been friends with the younger ever since they became trainees, he knows Jaemin is adorable. He's clingy and tends to smile brightly every time, but Minhyung isn't complaining to that. As the other tease Jaemin that he should wear it until they end the game, Minhyung just sits there trying to focus his attention on Sicheng hyung who's being forced to choose dare. _These hyungs really_ , Minhyung mumbles to himself but his thoughts were then again jumbled when he hears a whine from Jaemin.

  
He sees Jaemin pouting and touching the while collar around his neck. And Minhyung tries his hardest to restrain himself from going to Jaemin and touch his kitty ears. He shakes his head yet again, hoping the _inappropriate thoughts_ will go away.

 

 

The game ended after Ten hyung decided Taeyong hyung's answers for his questions are boring and that it's because he's tired so they should all go to sleep. It's already past one o'clock when they chose to end the game. Minhyung stands up from his sits on the floor and stretches his limbs just like everyone else. He needs some sleep.

  
"You know, hyung.." Someone whispers beside Minhyung and he jumps when he hears how close it is. Minhyung looks at the person and sees Donghyuck's unamused expression, "you were really obvious awhile ago."

  
"What do you mean?" His voice cracks which earn a chuckle from the younger. Jeno goes to then afterwards when he sees that Minhyung was blinking dumbly.

  
"I mean," Donghyuck stops when he feels a weight on his shoulder but calms down when he sees that it was just Jeno. "I mean, you're obviously drooling over NaNa, okay? You're lucky I was trying to keep quiet. From the looks of it, it seems like you're trying to push your inappropriate thoughts away and, wow, I never thought you'd be the type of person to be this _kinky_." Donghyuck whispers the last word seeing that their hyungs are still walking around the room, and Jeno chuckles at how Minhyung let's out something between a groan and a whine.

  
"Since when did you learn something like that, Donghyuck?" He tries to change the topic but the two waves him off and told him to get his thoughts clear up. Minhyung sighs and proceeds to the bathroom.

 

He unlocks the door and completely loses his mind as he see Jaemin trying to get the white collar off his neck without gagging. He sighs tailing behind Jaemin who jumps in surprise. Minhyung chuckles as Jaemin ask what is he doing here.

  
"Let me help you, you seem to be struggling." He says before he could get an answer from the younger. Seeing the collar's button had been turned to the front, he turns it back again so he could unbutton it. Jaemin's breath hitch, and it doesn't go unnoticed to the older but he puts no mind to it. Minhyung holds Jaemin's shoulder calmly before holding the white collar and unbuttoning it fully. He doesn't know why but the air felt a little bit intimate as they stare at each other in the mirror. Minhyung noticed Jaemin blushing then he found out that his hand is still place on the younger's neck.

  
"Sorry," he mumbles.

  
Jaemin was about to say something when the door opened and they see Yuta hyung. The younger excuses himself which left Minhyung blinking dumbly again, Yuta asked if he was okay the other agreed and went out of the bathroom leaving a very confused and conflicted Yuta, wondering if he ruined a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenospeer  
> tumblr: 93cms  
> talk to me about anything there (this person needs chingus)


End file.
